As the Pendulum Swings
by SpOOkiBuNNi999
Summary: Set during World War 2. Lily's father and mother are dead. Harry finds Lily and Petunia somewhat accidentally. R/R/R! If enough reviews will continue it!


DISCLAIMER: I own none of these places/ppl. I don't own any of these charrie either.. They're all J.K Rowling's.. Go off and annoy her about them xP.  
  
A/N: This is all taking during World War 2, ok? I know Lily, James, etc., etc. came way after WW2 but hey, I can write what I want.  
  
-~----------------------------------------------------------------~-  
  
"Papa? ..Papa..? ..Papa..?!!" a little girl whispered harshly in a dark alleyway, creeping from behind a corner hidden by the shadows.  
  
The Nazis had just left the alleyway moments earlier. Shooting the girl's beloved father. The last relation of family she had left. Her mother had been caught hiding out in another man's basement. Her father thought it best that they each hide in different places. Then, flee the country all together. To France, or maybe Britain.  
  
Adolf Hitler had come to power. Oh how the girl despised that man. Suprisingly, this girl with dark red hair was Jewish and also a Witch. Her name was Lily Evans.  
  
Lily's small sobs shook the night air. Her sobs racked her small, starved, pale frame.   
  
Hitler had believed that the Germans were of a "super race". Only blonde, blue-eyed people should be allowed to live. Anyone with handicaps. Dead. He believed that the Jewish people were the cause of them losing WW1. He also killed all the witches and wizards, believeing that they "tainted" the "super race" also. So, he formed the National Socialist Party, or the NAZI party, to stop, kill, and destroy those who tainted the shine.  
  
A small girl climbed out of a cardboard box, hidden by the shadows, nearby.  
  
"Lily..? ..What happened to papa..?" the small girl asked in a wavering whisper.  
  
Lily turned her head, her eyes somewhat crusty from the dried tears.  
  
"Petunia.. Papa's... Dead." Lily answered her eyes brimming with tears again.  
  
Suddenly, a box fell, somewhere in the corner of the alley. Lily grabbed Petunia, both of their eyes growing large with fear. A shadow began to come from the corner of the alley, walking slowly towards them.  
  
"Petunia, get behind me. And when I say so, run, ok?" Lily said, her voice choking back tears of what she thought may come.  
  
Petunia nodded, and stood behind her sister, barely visible from the lack of food she had gotten. Lily stood protectively in front of her sister, shaking slightly from fear.  
  
The shadow came closer and they heard a thick German accent.  
  
"D-D-Don't be af-af-afraid." and a somewhat tall boy with crow black hair stood before them. He pointed to a dirtied Star of David sewn onto his jacket, that was also dirtied and ragged.  
  
Lily pointed to her star on her thin dress, brought her sister in front of her, and pointed to her star. All of a sudden Lily burst out sobbing. The boy came closer and patted her back.  
  
"It'll be ok. It'll be fine." he said soothingly. Lily nodded, still sobbing.  
  
~*1 hour later*~  
  
Lily and Petunia still hadn't found out the boy's name, but he was taking them to a "safe place", as he had said.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"C'mon. I'm taking you to a safe place, with my friend Sirius." he said, extending his hand to help Lily up.  
  
Lily took his hand and as she brought him up, Lily noticed how warm and inviting his hand was. He brought her up, was about 5 inches away from her face, and she looked into his light, sky blue eyes and she felt all happy for a second. But it was broken as he had let her hand go, turned, and helped up her sister.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
It had started to rain, so they all huddeled up together, taking longer ways, cutting back across buildings, darting into the shadows if they ever heard a noise.   
  
The boy finally brought them up to a small barely visible door in a wall, it had started pouring down now. Lily and Petunia were shivering violently, turning a pale blue color.  
  
"SIRIUS! IT'S ME! JAMES!" the boy had yelled over the rain.  
  
A figure blocked the little light that was coming through the cracks in the door. You could see bits of a pale face pressed against the door, trying to get a better view.  
  
-~---------------------------------------------------------------------~-  
  
n_n I'll feel happi if you click that lil' "Review" buddon, for meh. Leave comments of any kind! I always need inspiration/advice/compliments! n_n 


End file.
